kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ceiling-Dee/''Archive1''
Damn it! What the hell just happened here?! I was looking at the Marx page on Villains Wiki then I clicked on the blue Nova link then I wind up here then decide to edit on this page and now look what happens! Unbeleveable! Unconceivable! Unthinkable! Un...whatever... I don't really care anymore at this point. \_/ ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! :Aren't you Ultimate? ::Wait a minute? Ultimate's on this site?! Why didn't anybody tell me that before wait... who the hell are you? And how do you know UltimateKirbyfan? ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! :::Yes, and your not a sock-puppet? Oh shi- sorry, I'll unban you... Multiple user battle Thought I'd just drop by. Though I don't really know who you are D: ---- Umbreon =P 21:19, 19 August 2009 (UTC) This... is... my... FRIEND!!! ~UltimateKirbyfan out! 18:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) It's really not necessary to shout. :SHOUTING HELPS REMEMBER THINGS! ::I think he was trying to make a Sparta reference... I'm not sure... ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 17:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::THIS IS MADNESS! Madness? THIS IS ATHENS!!!!!!!!!!!! *insert very lame pun on 300 here* :::Sparta Overload. ::::Boom! Oh great! Now I've spontaneously combusted for no reason. Thanks a lot Ultimate! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 23:37, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::That wasn't Ultimate, that was me and my bazooka! =P ::::::*Pulls out bazooka loaded with nuclear missles*-- ::::::::all the fire by disappearing Hah! Missed! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 00:20, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I wasn't aiming at you. I was aiming at those blasted heads you see behind you. ::::::::::*Pulls out Franklin Badge which reflects the attack back at Timson622222*.-- ::::::::::: (disappears into darkness) I'm out of this fight for now. I'll be an MC =P :::::::::::: O yea, and FYI, no godmoding. It ruins the fun. I'm not saying anyone is right now. pulls out a piece of pie. tremble beneath my pie! R to the P to the Wyb :Can I get those children with extra butter? Thanks. NOMNOMNOM fights are entertaining, as is a movie about Ants eating people after 5. Gamera. Movies. In. A. Freakin'. Row. *Sob* I'm traumatized! ::Summons hellhounds to eat Those who flee :::I didn't flee, I'm watching over the battle. I use Banisher to send the hellhounds crashing in the ground. ::::from above the clouds and charges up a massive beam consisting of electricity Eat this! HAHH!!! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 02:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Mind if I join the fight? a storm cloud Impressed yet boys? I am Legend...ary!!! 02:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hi guys! You know we're gonna need a place to do these battles in. I remember in villains wiki that they had a user battles page on their main page... but before we think about that let me join! Legend's storm cloud into two shotguns Heh heh! Make a move bitches! ULTIMATE KIRBYFAN ...OUT! 02:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :You suddenly see Thefallenangel407 severely damaged.... ::Glowing with a radiant light, I harness the moon's power into my own body to protect myself from attacks for 16 hours because I g2g. gets pie with flamethrower sticking out. itsa no normal pie'R to the' P to the Wyb Fools! Do you realise that that was a clone?! Here's the real test! many clones to kick all the combatants up into the air and knocks the shotguns out of Ultimate's hands before he has a chance to react and also shatters Umbreon's moonlight shield Behold your fate fuckers! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 03:09, 23 August 2009 (UTC) And this is no god mod by the way so shut up. These are simply my powers from villains wiki. So again shut up! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 03:10, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Enough!*summons Giygas and flees*-- And you know... maybe we could build a Star Arena for Ultimate so we could brawl there when nessessary... ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 03:15, 23 August 2009 (UTC) glow red So my full power has come at last! Here it comes! his hand and summons a massive tidal wave ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 03:18, 23 August 2009 (UTC) 0_0 Crap! My powers only work for clouds and nothing else... Crap!!! a nearby cloud to form a shield around himself ULTIMATE KIRBYFAN ...OUT! 03:21, 23 August 2009 (UTC) *Using Giygas' power, Gamefreak75 turns into GiygasFreak*-- :Ah, screw this, *Slams the Ground* Crystals fly up and impale all surrounding (So everyone) throws WEegee at fallen anfel, and then hides in pie R to the P to the WybEAT THIS CLONES"actavites flamethrower" *grabs pie and eats it with a cup of blood*-- yws but did you notice the pie had oil in it? "gamefreak explodes" haha i have a SPARE PIE R to the P to the Wyb Fool! That was a decoy. Did you forget that I had turned into GiygasFreak. *laughs maniacally and turns off the Devil Machine*-- :I already Impaled you all to death! FINAL SMASH! CRYSTAL AURA BLAST!!! *Crystals Fly everywhere* *Game disintegrates* *Camera Zooms Out* *Earth Explodes* yes but since i do not die by fake crstals i will continue to dirft foreever in space eating my pie R to the P to the Wyb Giygas shall LIVE! *falls into a black hole* We'll meet again!-- :*Uses Aura to throw Rpwyb in Black Hole.* I win! Jerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk'R to the' P to the Wybwill be back with the power of the-''' Ah but my friends I am immortal and invincible. Always have been always will be. So therefore I cannot die. So you lose crystal! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 17:14, 23 August 2009 (UTC) And I'm still here... but where's Legend?... ^0_-' Oh there she is among the wreckage... ULTIMATE KIRBYFAN '''...OUT! 17:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *With the last of his strength, Gamefreak75 summons Master Hand who drags Crystal Lucario, The Fallen Angel, and UltimateKirbyFan into the balck hole*-- uses his newfound strength to instead kick Master Hand into the black hole then shatters it with his mind Try again. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 18:14, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I was afraid that I had to use this as a last resort. *summons Chuck Norris*-- OMG. *summuns kirby* *kirby uses self destruct* crap i used all my money buying that bloated puffball R to the P to the Wyb Hey guess what!? I'm the only thing Chuck Norris is afraid of! No seriously. It's another thing I forgot to mention... Norris looks at Angel and flees ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 18:31, 23 August 2009 (UTC) DAMN! *calls in Forlorn Junk Heap*-- You know this is horribly unbalanced if you shatter my moonlight aura, right? Because attacking users when they're gone is a huge disappointment. And these are the powers I have earned from trial and error in my friends' "RPG" games. So I'm invincible as well. So do you want to have a really unbalanced fight involving different dimensions crashing together and godmoding (even if you don't admit it, you are godmoding,) or do you want it to be wild and unexpected with no godmoding? Think about your own power for once and look at the extent this could carry out to. I don't want it to happen. Well the thing is I don't know if I'm really godmodding or not... Really I don't... ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 21:15, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Um...Hello? Forlorn Junk Heap is on the loose.-- Well to me it seems like you are godmoding, as well as almost everyone else, including me (see my last message.) The only people who I saw not godmoding/superplaying is Rpwyb and Gamefreak75. Examples: (Thefallenangel407: many clones to kick all the combatants up into the air and knocks the shotguns out of Ultimate's hands before he has a chance to react and also shatters Umbreon's moonlight shield) (Ah but my friends I am immortal and invincible. Always have been always will be. So therefore I cannot die. So you lose crystal!) (Hey guess what!? I'm the only thing Chuck Norris is afraid of! No seriously. It's another thing I forgot to mention... Norris looks at Angel and flees) (Crystal lucario: I already Impaled you all to death! FINAL SMASH! CRYSTAL AURA BLAST!!! *Crystals Fly everywhere* *Game disintegrates* *Camera Zooms Out* *Earth Explodes*) I'll stop the superplaying/godmoding if everyone else stops creating havoc everywhere and pretending they are immortal/always summons clones/holograms to block attacks. the Forlorn Junk Heap with his mind Now continue. And also are you gonna take up my idea of the "Star Arena?" ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 21:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! not my creation. *sheds tear and becomes angry* My very last resort! *Calls in a Waddle Dee-- (Teleports behind Gamefreak75 and gives him a good Moon Punch to the back) Take that! Yeah this was getting boring and all... I'll have to thank you later on for ending the boredom. Actually you know what I'll do it now. Thanks for ending the boredom. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 21:41, 23 August 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? I'm not good at detecting sarcasm. *gets knocked into outer space by the Moon Punch* *Waddle Dee looks angered!* *Waddle Dee pulls out a shotgun*-- *calls in Lu bu* truce game if my com frezzes its because of a storm here R to the P to the Wyb Where at?-- The Waddle Dee shot. As the bullet neared closer and closer to my head, I quickly avoided it by eating a Quick Seed that I had saved from going to Mt. Thunder. Using the Quick Seed, I ran behind the Waddle Dee and threw it into a sewer, then closed the manhole. (Good luck with that, Rpwyb.) I'm not being sarcastic I'm really thanking you jerk. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 21:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Thus I know you were being sarcastic because you just called me a jerk... Enough arguing, more battling.-- game i live in texas and what do you mean goodluck? R to the P to the Wyb Hope you don't black out because we need more people to get this battle going on. Good Luck in the storm. *Throws a bomb* You want it! It's your's my friend.-- Well cause you're gonna need it! up the two shotguns created by Ultimate earlier Now lets see what these babies can do. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 21:58, 23 August 2009 (UTC) (turns the shotguns into babies) NOW I'm being sarcastic. *Pulls out a Pokeball and throws it*-- *Lu bu throws fan of bllades and chops open manhole* attack game'R to the' P to the Wyb (gives Lu bu a sock to the face with my signature Moon Punch) *Lu bu pulls out a halbard and puts the bomb on it* everthing black out but cpu R to the P to the Wyb *inside the Pokeball was a Magikarp* *It used Splash!*-- a bullet at the magikarp What?! I've seen what these things do when they're pissed. I'm not taking any chances! another round at Rpwyb ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 22:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) *Lu bu kicks magikarp* *magikarp turns into gyarados* R to the P to the Wyb Hehehe.... BWAHAHAHA!!! Gyarados uses Splash! IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE! Rpwyb and Umbreon took critical damage!-- hey i thought we were on teams...*Lu bu gets out a giant fan of blades* R to the P to the Wyb Just Kidding. Gyarados used Recover on Rpwyb, but used Dragon rage and everyone else. *Waddle Dee pulls out a double-barrel shotgun*-- *LU bu throws Fan of blades at everone but gamefreak* The power of Lu bu remains unmatched'R to the' P to the Wyb O RLY? Gyarados, use Giga Impact on Rpwyb!!!! (my eyes glow) *Lu bu holds out halbard and it goes through gyarados' body* defet once agian!R to the P to the Wyb That was Gamefreak's Gyarados. I was toying with Mind Control. You EVIL! *Waddle shoots Timson with sun bullets, the only thing that can penetrate moon shields*-- *uses max reive on gyarados* *Lu bu orders troops to kill any one and thing except game*!R to the P to the Wyb *summons the Masked Man*-- I don't use Moon Shields unless I log out. "Sun Bullets" can't even penetrate Moon Shields as each user can have one uber shield that protects them when they log out. Anyways, I took damage from the sun bullets, and it was super effective.. now I'm ready. REVERSAL!!!!!!!!!! (Lu bu and Waddle Dee are destroyed and I use Mind Control on Gyarados again) If you don't attack him, he'll destroy you. If you do attack him, friendly fire lives on. You broke the truce. btw am i the only one who knows who lu bu is? R to the P to the Wyb *The Masked Man stared at Timson*-- thers a simple sultion to not commit friendly fire *kill timson with halbard* R to the P to the Wyb (blocks it) Ha! Impressed yet, boys? Now it's time to unleash my super desperation move! Hut..... 06kXXJUddHQ *stabs batman in the haert with halbard* easy'R to the' P to the Wyb Take this! 6P_BvrtuxAI -- eat this* throws pie wit active flamethrower* R to the P to the Wyb Oh yeah? Yu_moia-oVI *The masked man cuts Rick Astley in half*-- Oh yeah? Rick Astley's Rick Roll burned the Masked Man's mask off. *It turned out that the Masked Man was Weegee!*-- *Lu bu stabs spear through rick! im serious does any one know who lu bu is? R to the P to the Wyb = Multiple user battle continued = Moved it here. It was getting messy. Now it's time for my super desperation move aka. final smash! *flies into air and comes back with a dark emitting everywhere* Not even Weegee can survive this. But you can block it which Weegee neglected to do. Malleo joined the fight!-- (a flagpole appears out of nowhere) (I fly into the MC room) I'll be watching for a while to make sure everything's good. Lu bu get final smash. ill be waiting timson ha!R to the P to the Wyb Who are we supposed to fight, it was just me, you, and Rpwyb, but Rpwyb's on my team and I can't kill him! *Relaxes in a bed until someone comes*-- Hmm.... I know. You can have... KING DEDEDE'S BIG GAY DANCE!!! (hey gamefreak, truce?) *shoots timson with ak47*'R to the' P to the Wyb